helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project
Hello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト, Harō! Purojekuto) is the umbrella name for all female idol Japanese pop recording artists collective that are under contract with the Up-Front Group. The "mothership" group of Hello! Project is the supergroup Morning Musume. The main producer and songwriter is Tsunku, the lead singer of Sharan Q. The current leader of Hello! Project is Morning Musume leader, Takahashi Ai, who inherited the title from the now graduated Hello! Project member Nakazawa Yuko. History Members Current Lineup Groups * Morning Musume * Hello! Project Kids ** Berryz Kobo ** °C-ute ** Buono! * SI☆NA * MilkyWay * Ice Creamusume Soloists * Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) * Mano Erina Trainees * Hello Pro Egg ** Tomoiki Ki o Uetai ** Shugo Chara Egg! Former Artists and Groups To graduate from Hello! Project means to leave the project. There is also the possibility of leaving a subgroup and remaining in Hello! Project as a soloist. (See Sotsugyō) Disbanded Groups * Tanpopo * T&C Bomber ** Shinoda Miho ** Honda Ruru ** Kominato Miwa * Petit Moni * Mini Moni * Sheki Dol ** Oki Ibuki ** Kitagami Ami ** Suenaga Mami ** Arai Saki * W ** Kago Ai * GAM * Coconuts Musume ** Chelsea Ching ** April Barbaran ** Danielle Delaunay ** Lehua Sandbo ** Mika Todd ** Ayaka Kimura * Country Musume ** Yanagihara Hiromi ** Kobayashi Azusa ** Toda Rinne ** Kimura Asami ** Saito Miuna ** Satoda Mai * v-u-den * EcoMoni * Ongaku Gatas Shuffle Units * 2000: The Color Groups ** Akagumi 4 ** Kiiro 5 ** Aoiro 7 * 2001: Party Groups ** 3-nin Matsuri ** 7-nin Matsuri ** 10-nin Matsuri * 2002: Happiness Groups ** Happy 7 ** Sexy 8 ** Odoru 11 * 2003: Elemental Groups ** SALT5 ** 7AIR ** 11WATER * 2004: One School Group ** H.P. All Stars * 2005: Elegance Groups ** Elegies ** Sexy Otonajan ** Puripuri Pink Concert Units * Elder Club Former Artists *Graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project ** Fukuda Asuka ** Ishiguro Aya ** Ichii Sayaka *Graduated from Berryz Kobo and Hello! Project ** Ishimura Maiha *Left °C-ute and Hello! Project ** Murakami Megumi *Graduate from Ongaku Gatas and Hello! Project ** Mutō Mika *Graduated from Hello Pro Egg and Hello! Project as a group **THE Possible *** Akiyama Yurika *** Hashimoto Aina *** Morozuka Kanami *** Okada Robin Shouko *** Oose Kaede *** Goto Yuki *Graduated from Hello! Project as a group ** Melon Kinenbi *** Saito Hitomi *** Murata Megumi *** Ohtani Masae *** Shibata Ayumi *Graduated from Hello! Project as a solo artist ** Miyoshi Chinatsu ** Heike Michiyo ** Ishii Rika ** Simmin (Hello! Project Foreign Student) ** Goto Maki ** Nakazawa Yuko ** Iida Kaori ** Abe Natsumi ** Inaba Atsuko ** Matsuura Aya ** Yasuda Kei ** Yaguchi Mari ** Tsuji Nozomi ** Ishikawa Rika ** Yoshizawa Hitomi ** Konno Asami ** Ogawa Makoto ** Fujimoto Miki ** Maeda Yuki ** Miyoshi Erika ** Okada Yui ** Korenaga Miki One-Shot and Special Units * Gomattou * ZYX * ROMANS * Morning Musume Sakuragumi * Morning Musume Otomegumi * Aa! * Nochiura Natsumi * DEF.DIVA * Morning Musume Tanjō 10 Nen Kinentai * Kira☆Pika * Athena & Robikerottsu * High-King External Links * Hello! Project official website * Hello! Project official Taiwanese website * Hello! Project news feeds at Hello!Online